


Haze

by neadevar



Series: Let The Human In [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gladio and Prompto tho wink wink, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Prompto/Noctis and Prompto/Ignis is platonic, Self-Lubrication, a little dubcon because Prompto is too out of it to really consent but he's cool with it after, just bros helping bros, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neadevar/pseuds/neadevar
Summary: In hindsight Prompto should have probably planned for something like this.





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> AU where my favourite characters DON'T FUCKING DIE  
> Also this is my first time writing the boys so if they are ooc I am so sorry I'll get better  
> This wasn't going to be a one time thing only but I got too invested and now I have more fics planned for this au oh well  
> 

_ Well… fuck. _

In hindsight Prompto should have probably planned for something like this. When they got to Hammerhead they were having a bit of a daemon crisis, and unable to just leave them as they were the gang had taken it upon themselves to fix it. Or more like Ignis and Prompto insisted. Gladio and Noctis wanted to keep going, said the hunters could take care of it, but the people were scared and Prompto hated the thought of leaving them in this mess.

Being an omega was hard. Being an omega like Prompto was harder. It wasn’t his fault, and he told himself that repeatedly. He just needed a little extra to keep his body under control. Ever since he presented his mom had fed birth control and heat suppressants down his throat, told him after his first heat that he must  _ never  _ stop taking them.

_ “The barcode on your wrist,”  _ she had told him, holding him and stroking pudgy cheeks.  _ “It mean’s you’re a different kind of omega, and like your wrist you must never ever let anyone know.” _

Granted Prompto didn’t know just how different he was, just knew his heats were significantly worse than the omegas around him. He knew his mother snuck them out of Niflheim, but she had passed away when he was sixteen and he never got to know the full extent of  _ why  _ they had left. He had his suspicions. Used to think that maybe he was supposed to be a soldier, he had the reflexes for it, but he wasn’t physically strong like Gladio. A sniper maybe. He could do that. At this point though he would never be able to find out so he took his pills as religiously as he kept his wrist covered.

Now he only had a week left before he was out, maybe two if he cut the dosage in half. Even still, that wouldn’t last him the trip to Altissia. Unless he could find some more at the local stores as they made their way he would be fucked. Not just any birth control would do either, he needed the strong stuff. The kind that most doctors wouldn’t prescribe because of how bad it could fuck up the body. He couldn’t settle for cheap generic medication even if he  _ wanted  _ to.

And he did. He agonized over the side effects of his medication often. He didn’t really want to have kids, but the fact that his pills could make him sterile and take that choice away from him sat heavy in his stomach. 

Prompto slammed a hand on the bathroom counter, beyond frustrated and more than a little scared. He hadn’t had a heat since his first one and that alone had been terrible, more so than his peers had ever talked about. The fact that he had been suppressing them since he was twelve meant that when he ran out of medication and fell into a heat he’d be in for a hell of an experience.

To say he was terrified would be an understatement.

Pulling a pocket knife out from his pocket he set to work cutting his pills in half and praying to the six that he could manage to get more as they made their way to Altissia. 

__  
  
  


Prompto considered going to Noctis about his problem. The prince himself was an omega too, and with that being a closely guarded royal secret he was bound to have connections to get him more heat suppressants. He had a hard time bringing himself to do it though. Shame for not thinking ahead and embarrassment that he had to rely on someone else to fix his problems left him keeping it to himself.

He held Noctis’s hand, the prince squeezing so hard he could feel his bones grind together, as Ignis gave him a shot of suppressants into his thigh. Despite having to do this every month the prince was still a baby when it came to needles.

“You ought to know how to do that yourself by now, princess.” Gladio’s voice was gruff, a hint of annoyance in his tone. 

“Fuck off,” Noctis glared at him. He’d been testy since they’d heard about Insomnia but Prom couldn’t blame him. “You’re scared of spiders.”

Ignis quickly intervened before they could actually start fighting. “Let’s head out, we have a long day ahead of us if we’re going to make it to Galden Quay in time to spend a couple days there before we catch the next boat.”

The empty pill bottles in Prompto’s backpack weighed heavier than they should. He had yet to find a doctor while they traveled, let alone the time to go searching the nearest stores to bribe for the medication, and he knew it was only a matter of time. His stomach rolled as he crawled into the front seat. Noctis passed out in the back of the Regalia just hours after they set off, Gladio falling asleep soon after. Prompto tried to sleep himself. His stomach, tight with nerves, kept him up.

Ignis pointed it out about halfway to the resort. “You’re normally passed out by now.”

“Can’t sleep,” Prompto said simply.

Ignis looked away from the road for a moment, studying him, before returning his attention forward. “You look nervous.”

The blonde chuckled weakly. “Can’t hide anything from you, can I?”

“What’s wrong?”

It took Prompto a moment to respond. He considered lying, maybe using the wedding as an excuse to be so on edge, but that wouldn’t be fair. He needed to let them know what was going to happen so they weren’t stuck in a panic when he went into heat. He was still holding out hope that there would be a doctor with enough free time to see him when they got to Galden Quay, so maybe it wouldn’t be an issue, but….

No, Ignis needed to know. Just in case.

“I ran out of heat suppressants and birth control.”

Iggy gave him a strange look. “That’s hardly a problem. We can pick something generic up in Galden Quay.”

“It won’t work,” Prompto shook his head. “Not strong enough.”

The adviser looked at him with eyebrows furrowed. “What are you on currently?”

Prompto mumbled his two medications off, and Ignis slammed on the brakes in response. Horns blared behind them, Noctis shouting in surprise as he hit the driver's seat and Gladio cussing, limbs flailing. Ignis waved a tense hand to the car behind them in apology and pulled off to the side.

“What the hell was that for?” Noctis mumbled tiredly, pressing a hand to the red spot on his forehead and staring at Iggy confused.

His adviser ignored him, staring at Prompto with a look of concern and barely concealed rage. “Your doctor put you on what?”

He didn’t state it like a question per say, more like an accusation, and Prompto shrunk in on himself. Angry Ignis was worse than angry Gladio. More scarey, in a ‘I can chuck a knife in your skull before you can say that you were sorry’ kind of way. Gladio did a lot more posturing. 

Noctis just looked between them confused, “Wait, what is Prom on?”

When Prompto repeated himself it was Gladio who spoke next. “What the hell kind of doctor are you seeing, kid?”

Even Noctis, whose medication was a lot stronger than the blonde’s, looked concerned. “Do you even know what that kind of medicine can  _ do  _ to you?”

“You’re one to talk,” Prompto shot back, defensive. He felt even more antsy and nervous now that everyone’s attention was on him. It was different when he was making jokes, it felt good to have their attention then, but everything about this was screaming at him to make a run for it.

Iggy interrupted before Noctis could say anything. “Noct takes what he has to in order to conceal his scent and stop his heats. As future king if word got out that he was an omega he would lose a lot of respect from his people and other leaders.”

Prompto flinched. It was easy to forget just how terrible omega’s were still treated in places outside of Insomnia and how lowly they were thought of even inside the city. Noctis had to sacrifice a lot to appear as a Beta. Surgeries to dull his scent, render him as un omega as possible. Prompto remembers sitting beside him in the hospital after he had his uterus removed, holding his hair back as he vomited and cried because his instincts couldn’t handle having that taken from him.

Even so, he didn’t feel like he deserved the scorn they were currently giving him.

“I know the side effects,” Prompto said, growing a little annoyed. 

“It could leave you infertile,” Gladio stated.

“I know!” The blonde snapped. “Infertility, lack of sex drive, dulled senses, hell even erectile dysfunction. I  _ know.  _ I have no other choice though!”

“I seem to recall there being quite a few other medications for omegas if they wish to stop their heats.” Ignis said blandly.

Prompto was getting defensive, he knew he was, but for fucks sake they were being ridiculous. “It was never about just stopping my heats! I get them worse than other omega’s. Their heat’s might last a day or three, mine can last weeks. I’m completely out of commision. I can’t even _walk_ let alone leave the bed to eat or drink! I was _hospitalized_ for my first one!”

That left them silent, Gladio’s face morphing from thinly concealed anger to concern. Noctis looked more confused than before.

It took a moment, but Ignis broke the silence. “We can have tests run in Insomnia when we get back. That’s not normal or okay, Prompto.”

“Tests have already been run,” Prompto lied. “Family doctor ran everything from blood work to body scans. Everything came back normal. I’m just extra sensitive to my heats.”

The family doctor was the only other one who knew where Prompto and his mother came from, gave them the necessary medications without complaint or questions. His mom was a doctor back in Niflheim, she had said, she had the paperwork. 

_ “Your heats are worse than the others,”  _ His mom had told him when he asked about stopping the medication. He had his first crush then, wanted to stop taking the pills so his scent would be as strong as it was supposed to so he could grab his attention more. His mom shot down that idea immediately and had watched him take his medication religiously after that.  _ “You’ll out for weeks, need constant attention so you don’t die of dehydration. I know it’s awful, love, having to live like this. It’s for the best though.” _

It was Noctis who piped up next. “We’ll find a doctor in Galden Quay, we might be able to get your medication there.”

Prompto relaxed immediately, glad that they seemed to be done trying to lecture him. “Thank you.”

Ignis started driving again, and Prompto felt relieved enough to fall asleep. 

__  
  
  


They couldn’t get an appointment with the doctor in Galden Quay for a couple days, even with royal intervention. When Prompto did see him, he was already in the first stages of his heat. His scent glands were swollen and he was sweating underneath his clothes, feeling sick to his stomach and absolutely miserable. To make matters worse the doctor was refusing to prescribe the medication. 

Noctis walked in then, annoyed that it was taking so long. When Prompto explained the situation the doc had the gall to look sheepish.

“You have to understand, your highness,” He had began. “This medications he is on are highly unhealthy for an omega to take for as long as he has-.”

“Prompto needs it,” Noctis interrupted, not having any of it. “You will get it for him.”

The doctor swallowed hard. “I do apologize, but even if I were to prescribe the medications we don’t have any in stock around here, it would take at least a week for it to come in and if his heats last as long as he claims he won’t be able to take them until he’s out of his heat.”

So that was that, medications were ordered and Prompto followed Noctis back to the Regalia with tears in his eyes. The doctor at least had the conscience to send them home with some scent drowning spray (the strongest they had, Prompto insisted) for the hotel room they were staying at and some heavy painkillers for the cramps that were soon to follow. By the time they got back to their hotel room he was feeling a little out of it and a lot feverish.

He was once again thankful that they had splurged a little and bought two rooms, Ignis making sure one of them was specifically made for omega’s in heat. At least that way he could lock himself in that room, confident that no one could here him from outside the door or smell him too horribly bad and hope he didn’t need to be hospitalized by the time he came out of his heat. When Noctis followed him to the room though he was more than a bit confused.

“What are you doing?” He asked, words a little slurred.

The prince gave him a bored look. “If your heats are as you say this one is going to be pretty bad since you’re coming off suppressants. No way am I leaving you alone.”

Prompto blushed hard, eyebrows furrowing. “You really don’t want to do that.”

Noctis only grabbed his arm when he swayed a little, leading him toward the bed and sitting him down. “It’s not like I haven’t seen your dick before, Prom.”

As if that was the only problem. Prompto really didn’t want to find himself grinding on his best friend, keening and begging. Just thinking about it was mortifying. He opened his mouth to argue but Noctis interrupted him before he could even begin.

“Don’t,” he started. “I’m an omega too, so that means I’m less likely to be affected by your heat like Gladio or Ignis would be. I’ll leave you alone through most of it if you want. I’ll just be here to make sure you eat and drink and take the painkillers.”

For a moment Prompto entertained the idea of asking Noctis to get Gladio. As an alpha he would be able to quell some of the pain and haze just by being in the room. Besides he would be lying if he hadn’t thought about it before. He’d be blind not to. He shook the thought from his head though. It was bad enough that Noctis would be here, he didn’t want to burden anyone else. He would have to deal with it. They would already end up in Altissia later then they were supposed to be and they were running late. For that alone he felt terribly guilty.

So he bit his cheek and nodded, laying back on the bed. Noctis went over to the small kitchen, managing to make some cup noodles for the two of them without burning himself too bad with the hot water or making much mess. He brought them over to the bed, sitting beside Prompto and holding out one of the noodle cups. They ate in relative silence, Prompto taking sips of the water Noct got him occasionally, dreading what was sure to be hell. Half way through his food Prompto’s stomach seized with a cramp and he went pale.

_ Here we go.  _

Sensing his distress the prince quickly grabbed the painkillers from the counter and shook a couple out into the blonde’s hand. He took them quickly, silently begging that they would work quickly as the cramping in his stomach got progressively worse. Just minutes later he was curled up on his side, whining underneath his breath as pain fogged his head and slick gathered in his pants. Noct sat on the bed beside him. He held his hand, alternating between stroking the hair from his face and massaging the swollen and soaked scent glands on his neck to try and comfort him.

It was going to be a long couple of weeks.

__  
  
  


To say Gladio was a mess would be kind of an understatement. He had taken to pacing the length of the room, running a large hand through his hair and grumbling under his breath. He was a little pissed that Prompto had taken as long as he had to let them know that he was out of medication. He was annoyed that they were already running late and now they were going to be so fucking behind schedule that his dad would have kicked his ass. More than anything though he found himself concerned for Prompto and how he was going to get through this heat. He could smell the beginning stages of it when Prom and Noctis went to the doctor, the anxiety coming off of him practically bulldozed him over, and they hadn’t even stopped to say they were back before they stomped off into the neighboring room.

“Maybe I should go pick up his medication myself,” he said, pausing in his pacing with a questioning look at Ignis. 

“He can’t take it anyways right now,” Ignis told him, shaking his head. “Besides, with the Prince watching him and him being out of commission we need you in case something were to go wrong.”

Gladiolus growled and sank back into one of the plush chairs, running a hand through his hair. He hated that he was right. If anything happened while he was gone he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself. The advisor studied him for a moment, taking in his stressed and tense demeanor.

“You’re rather upset,” He told him.

The bigger man grimaced. “Instincts. Every alpha part of me wants to go and take care of Prompto.”

“If he wanted you to he would have asked.”

“That’s why I’m here and not with him.”

And it was killing him.

__  
  
  


Prompto’s head was in a haze. He couldn’t tell up from down, had a hard time understanding his surroundings. All he could feel was the pain in his stomach, the heat in his cock, and how utterly empty and  _ lonely  _ he felt. Noctis had curled around him sometime during the night and Prompto had clung to him like a second skin, at some point shedding his clothes just to feel the skin on skin contact.The painkillers he was taking weren’t working. That or they were and the pain could be a lot worse, but he couldn’t even comprehend that. Pained whines worked their way up from his throat and his hand worked furiously at his cock trying to find relief. Any ounce of embarrassment he could have felt jacking off while clinging to his best friend was lost in the pain. 

Noctis woke some time later but if he thought any of this was weird or uncomfortable he didn’t voice it. Fingers pressed against Prompto’s scent glands and he could only moan helplessly and arch into the touch. The prince’s free hand grabbed at his wrists and pulled him away from his cock. It was hell and he couldn’t have stopped his crying if he wanted to.

Noct left sometime later, and what was only a few minutes felt like hours to the omega in bed. He shook and cried and keened because even if the prince wasn’t an alpha just having someone there to hold him made it more bearable. When he did come back to bed it was with some sliced fruit and a glass of water. Prompto could barely chew, barely swallow, but Noct rubbed his throat and stroked his jaw to help him through it. Some food and water down he fell asleep soon after. He tossed and turned, ground his hips into Noct, and moaned in pain the entire time but he was asleep.

The next time Noctis tried to leave the bed, Prompto started hyperventilating. 

“Sh,” Noct cooed, the tone foreign to him but he could only hope it worked. “I’m here, it’s okay. I just need to use the restroom.”

If Prompto heard him he didn’t give any inclination, only held his shirt in shaky hands as he sobbed hard enough to rack his entire body. After he calmed down Noct tried to leave again but only with the same results. Prompto was just barely a day into his heat and the prince realized there was no way he could take care of him alone.

He felt around on the bedside table for his phone, worried it would be out of reach and he would set Prompto in a panic if he moved too far. Luckily his fingers brushed it and he pulled it to him.

Ignis answered at the first ring. “If everything alright?”

“Yes,” Noctis said. Prompto’s whine of pain had him changing his answer quickly. “No? Maybe. I need you to hold Prompto while I go to the bathroom?”

“Hold?”

“He panics every time I move too far,” the prince explained. 

“I’ll be right over.”

When Ignis opened the door he immediately slammed it shut behind him and leaned heavily against it, hand over his mouth and nose. He knew it would smell tempting but he hadn’t expected it to be so thick in the air. In any other room in the hotel they’d have curious alphas knocking at the door every minute. He stopped breathing for a moment, closed his eyes to get a hold of himself, before opening them back up to look over at the bed. Prompto was shaking naked in Noct’s arms, save for the bracelets on his wrists. His eyes were open but glazed over and Ignis wasn’t even sure he was seeing anything. Distressed whines left the boy’s throat and Ignis watched as the Prince rubbed his scent glands trying to comfort him.

“Has he come out of it?” Ignis finally asked.

“Not once,” Noctis replied.

Ignis thought that strange, even during heats omega’s usually had a moment of clarity every hour or two. The fact that Prompto hadn’t, even if he was just coming off of suppressants, was concerning. 

Noctis wiggled impatiently. “I know it smells strong but I really gotta pee, Iggy.”

The advisor walked over then, laying beside the shaking omega and wrapping an arm around him, his free hand moving to take Noct’s place at his neck.

“Just hold him,” Noctis instructed. “He doesn’t like being left alone. As soon as I’m done I’ll come back.”

“Bring back a washcloth and a bowl of warm water,” Ignis told him. “We should try to clean him up some.”

Prompto’s hand when to his own cock, but Noctis caught it quickly. “Hold his hands, he practically jerked himself raw while I was sleeping last night. I don’t want him to make it worse.”

Ignis did so, slender fingers wrapping around thin wrists and pinning them to the omega’s naked chest. Prompto cried out softly, struggled, but it was weak. Iggy could already feel his slick soaking through his pants. For a moment he entertained the idea of sticking his fingers inside the boy’s hole to try and offer some semblance of comfort but he tossed that thought quickly. He didn’t want to do anything to Prompto that he hadn’t asked for.

When Noctis came back he took over holding Prompto while Ignis washed him up. It wasn’t much, but it at least got the dried cum off of his stomach and the mess of slick out from between his thighs.

“I’ll take care of him for this next day,” Ignis said after he had put everything away. “You go shower and spend time with Gladio.”

Noctis looked wary to leave, but his advisor couldn’t blame him. “Don’t… don’t touch him like  _ that  _ or anything okay?”

“I won’t, I promise.”

The prince pursed his lips for a moment before relenting, getting out of bed and letting Iggy take his place. “I’ll be back tomorrow morning.”

“Don’t argue with Gladiolus too much.”

Noctis took a moment to spray the room with scent blocker, if nothing else but to make Ignis more comfortable, before he left.

Prompto was considerably worse the next morning, head lolling and body shaking and Ignis thought more than once about taking him to the hospital. This wasn’t  _ normal _ . He was trained in what to do in the case that Noct ever had a heat and this was  _ not  _ how heats were supposed to happen even when coming off of suppressants. Prompto had no moments where he was clear headed, no times where he could speak clearly. His scent glands were so swollen he had trouble swallowing and Ignis worried about dehydration immensely. As concerned as he was though he couldn’t stop his cock from reacting to the smell Prompto was putting off leaving him rock hard in his pants. 

And more than a little guilty for the cum that stained the insides of his underwear after he palmed himself to completion.

When Noctis came in Iggy didn’t even say hello. “Something’s wrong with Prompto. Heats don’t happen like this.”

Noct grimaced. “Tell me about it.”

The prince laid down next to his best friend, leaving him caged between the two bodies. He grabbed his wrists from Ignis.

“I didn’t get much sleep,” Ignis admitted. “Every time I dozed off he started touching himself again. I don’t know how it doesn’t hurt enough to stop him.”

Noct pressed his lips into a thin line. “Maybe we should… help him out.”

“Are you sure that is wise?”

“No, but Gladio told me if we finger him at least it would help the pain.”

Ignis thought about it for a moment before sighing, “If it helps him.”

“How should we do this?” Noctis asked, feeling more than a little unsure and guilty. Prom couldn’t consent, couldn’t even tell them no if he wanted to, but he didn’t know what else to do because his best friend was just getting  _ worse.  _

“I’ll hold him,” Ignis said, pulling the boy closer so he could pin his arms between Prompto’s own chest and his. He grabbed his thigh and hiked it over his hip leaving him exposed to the prince. “You can… help him out.”

Noct bit his lip and shuffled closer. He trailed his fingers across Prompto’s ass, in between his cheeks to wet them with his slick, before he gingerly pressed his middle finger into him.

Prompto keened, his shaking ceased, and then he went limp.

__  
  
  


Through his haze all Prompto could think was  _ yes, this was it.  _ The feeling of something inside of him, wriggling and thrusting and nudging his prostate softly left him moaning. His limbs felt too heavy and weak, fingers like lead as they twitched against his chest. He wanted to reach down and stroke himself but he couldn’t have freed his arms even if he tried. He felt something stroke his leg and he opened his eyes to look lazily down, moaning when he saw long slender fingers rubbing into the scent gland of his inner thigh. The cramping in his stomach dulled until it was bearable. Something stretched his rim, another finger, and moved a little faster. He whined deep in his throat, eyelids fluttering before he closed them, and he let himself get lost in the feeling. 

When his orgasm tore through him it was almost violent, chest heaving as he choked on a sob and body shaking through it. When it subsided and his hole was left empty he almost wanted to cry. He wanted that feeling of being full, if only a little, back.

Prompto forced heavy eyelids open, saw Iggy staring at him with concern, before he closed them again and went to sleep.

__  
  
  


When Prompto woke up he felt more clear headed. He still hurt and the edges of his vision were blurry but his mind wasn’t a pained haze like before. Ignis was still wrapped around him at his front, and it was only the soft snoring in his ear that let him know Noctis was the one behind him. When he struggled to move heavy arms both boys woke up. Iggy’s hand immediately went to his scent glands on his neck ready to soothe him and Noct’s arms tightened around him as he cooed softly in his ear.

He didn’t need comfort right then though. With a dry mouth and a sore throat he croaked, “Water.”

They were shocked, that much was obvious, but only for a few seconds before Ignis was helping him sit up and Noctis was holding a glass of water to lips. When he drained the glass he let his head rest limply against Ignis and hummed softly.

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said sounding terribly guilty. “We weren’t sure what to do and you were hurting so bad. We’re sorry.”

It took Prompto a minute to understand what he was saying before he remembered. Of course it was Noctis who had fingered him, who else would it be? Shame flooded through him. He was supposed to be the one taking care of Noctis, keeping him safe, and yet his prince was the one who was taking care of  _ him.  _

Then it clicked why exactly Noct was apologizing, and as sweet as it was he wanted to knock him upside the head.

“‘S fine,” Prompto slurred, trying to assure him. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth. “Helped.”

“You couldn’t even tell us no if you wanted to,” Iggy said. “Even if you don’t hate that we did it now it was still wrong of us.”

“I didn’t know what else to do,” Noctis said weakly.

Prompto shook his head. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. ‘M fine. Thank you.”

The prince snorted sadly. “I don’t think you should be thanking us. We won’t do it again if you don’t want us too.”

That itself made Prompto start to panic. He felt relatively fine now, normal, and the thought that when he started feeling his heat that bad again left him breathing fast. It hurt so  _ awful.  _ Left him feeling weak and needy and so utterly lonely. He didn’t want to do that again. He wasn’t even sure how far into his heat he was or how much time he had left. Even just a few more hours of that scared him.

“Prompto?” Iggy’s voice was soft, but alarmed. “What’s wrong? We’re here.”

“Don’t wanna,” Prom slurred. 

Noctis looked stricken. “We won’t do it again, Prom. I promise.”

“No,” he shook his head, breathing getting faster. “Don’t wanna hurt. Make it stop.”

The prince furrowed his eyebrows. “Prompto, what-?”

“Help me,” he was crying then, panic setting in. “Please. Don’t wanna hurt.”

“Alright,” Ignis said quickly. “The next time it get’s bad we’ll help you. Calm down, it’s okay.”

They laid Prompto back down, curling around him to try and comfort him. Hands rubbed at the scent glands on his neck, his thighs, and when his breathing finally settled down he fell back asleep.

__  
  
  


Prompto had been in the hotel room for a week, they were running out of funds, and Gladio was ready to bash in the head of the next guy who even looked at him wrong. He wasn’t used to feeling so useless. Every instinct told him to go to Prom. He didn’t even need to fuck him, just being there and crooning to him would help. Instead though he did hunts around the area to try and keep up with the hotel costs and stayed in the camper outside the resort. Ignis would visit for a few hours, catch some sleep, play a couple games of Kings Knight with Gladio, and then he was gone again to babysit. Noctis was even less entertaining. He was grouchy, worried, and spent most of his time in the camper passed out.

And they both  _ reeked _ of horny omega. Despite their showering it clung to them like a second skin and every time Gladiolus caught a whiff he was rock hard in his pants. It hung heavy in the camper even after they were gone leaving the man to jack one off into the toilet desperately far too many times. 

The heat suppressants and birth control sat on the counter. Despite Iggy’s urging Gladio met the shipment truck half way and managed to scare the poor driver into giving him the medication. It only bought them maybe two or three days and while Prom couldn’t use the heat suppressants yet Gladio hoped the birth control might help him a little. He had been waiting for one of the men to come back so that they could take the pills back with them, but as the hours passed he ran out of patience. Snatching the bottle up and the extra key card Ignis had left in case they lost the other one he threw open the camper door violently. 

Gladio knew he must have looked pissed, what with the way people avoided being near him or even  _ looking  _ at him. When he made it to Prompto’s room he didn’t even knock, just opened it with the intent to leave the pills on the counter and book it out of there.

Only to freeze when he heard Prompto groan into Noct’s chest as the prince held him, watching as Iggy’s fingers buried themselves in his hole and wrench an orgasm out of him. 

That was  _ not  _ what Gladiolus was expecting. He was prepared to see Prompto jerking off, maybe seeing him finger himself, but seeing the royal advisor and the prince catering to him like this through him off guard completely.

And then the smell caught up to him and the pill bottle dropped to the floor, Gladio almost falling on his knees with it. Every ounce of his being wanted to walk over to Prompto, fuck him into the mattress, and absolutely  _ drown  _ in that scent. It was heavy and musky, sex ridden and so fucking strong he was wheezing.

Noctis looked up, before looking towards Ingis in a panic. “Get Gladio out of here.”

“Right,” Ignis responded, pulling his fingers out of the panting omega.

A hand landed on Gladio’s bicep snapping him out of it. He grabbed the birth control from the ground and handed it to Iggy.

Ignis shot him a glare. “You didn’t.”

“They came early,” Gladio lied, not willing to face his wrath right now.

“Gladio?” Prompto’s voice was small, weak and raspy. Gladiolus watched as he struggled to lean up to see him, eyebrows furrowed.

Noctis helped lean him up against him, “Ignis is making him leave.”

“No,” shaky fingers reached towards Gladio and it was only Iggy’s hand on his arm that kept him from running towards him. “Want him too.”

Ignis stopped trying to push Gladio out the door then, looking over at Prompto with concern. Fingers left his arm and he took a small step towards the omega on the bed.

“Are you sure?” Noctis asked softly.

“It still hurts,” Prompto sounded clearer, more firm. “Smells good.”

Noctis looked at Iggy for help.

“He’s more clearheaded than he’s been in days,” Ignis said slowly. “He knows what he wants. Its up to Gladio.”

Gladio didn’t speak, just walked over to the bed. He took Promptos outstretched hand and leaned over to cup his cheek. “Are you sure?”

Prompto hummed and nuzzled against his hand. “‘M sure, want you. Wanted you since before.”

Gladio wanted to ask what he meant by that, wanted more clarification, but it looked like even something as simple as that was hard for the man to manage. He swallowed hard, looking between Ignis and Noctis.

“I’ll be in the camper,” Ignis stated, and he shut the door behind him.

The shield looked over at Noctis. He waited, albeit impatiently, for him to get out of the bed and leave so he and Prom could have a little privacy. However the prince just situated himself so he was behind his best friend, helping him sit up.

The brat. 

“I’m not leaving,” Noctis said, tone final. “I don’t want an alpha around him anyways. I’m staying to make sure you don’t fuck anything up.”

Gladio couldn’t argue with that. At least there would be someone to stop him if he got a little too rough. Prompto’s hand tightened around him and tugged, urging him onto the bed. He took a moment to take off his pants before complying. He situated himself between pale legs reaching between them to stroke at the scent glands.

Prompto hummed and rolled his hips, eyes looking a lot clearer than they had when he first walked in.

“If I see your mouth get close to his scent glands I’ll kick your ass into next week.”

Gladio suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the prince’s threat, as if he’d mate an omega without talking about it thoroughly first, and leaned down to capture Prom’s lips in his.

__  
  
  


It was Gladio’s smell that cut through the haze, Prompto realized as his head grew less and less foggy. He still felt weak and heavy, but with the alpha’s presence soothing the cramps in his stomach and the ache in his chest he felt better than he had in days. His cock was still rock solid against his stomach but there was barely a mess. Most of his orgasms had been dry the last few days, body unable to produce much when he was cumming nearly every three hours. He felt terribly empty now that Ignis didn’t have his fingers inside of him. As the alpha above him kissed him though it was easy to push to the back of his mind.

He reached up with shaky fingers to run them through Gladio’s hair, opening his mouth for the man’s tongue to swipe inside. He kissed a lot more romantic then Prompto thought he would. He could feel Noctis breath behind him and while he thought it should have been embarrassing that his best friend was going to watch him get fucked he couldn’t find it in himself to be anything other than flattered that he cared so much.

Thinking that he ought to let him win a couple games of Kings Knight to repay him was his most lucid thought since his heat really started.

“He’s been off birth control for too long, you can’t knot him,” Noctis said as Gladio pulled away from his mouth.

Which, fuck, that wasn’t going to do at all. Wasn’t that the point of letting Gladio fuck him? For his knot?

“I can talk for myself, you know,” Prompto said a bit annoyed.

Nocts hands rested on his stomach. “You really are lucid, aren’t you?”

“It’s Gladio, I think,” the blonde said as he watched the man in question tug his shirt off. He trailed his eyes from his firm stomach down to his cock, swallowing hard.

That thing was going to break him. He knew Gladio was big, had seen him soft in the showers back in Insomnia after training, seeing it hard through was an entirely different experience. He was long and thick, a vein poking out on the side. It was absolutely an alpha’s cock. Instead of being scared though a wave of heat rushed through him threatening to take him under again. He clung to what clarity he had. Slick gathered between his cheeks and soaked the bed. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from begging pathetically.

When Gladio’s slick finger sunk into him that’s when the ache really started to subside and the haze started to come back. Prompto whined pitifully, gut sinking at how submissive he sounded because  _ when  _ has he ever felt this powerless and not panicked? Nevertheless he let his head loll back against his best friend's shoulder and squirm down against Gladiolus. 

“Fuck, Chocobo,” Prompto swore he could feel the man’s gaze on his hole as he fingered him. 

Prom reached down to grab his cock and try to make some of the ache in his hips subside. Noct was quick to grab his wrists and shake his head.

“You’re too raw, you’ll hurt yourself,” His best friend said and he couldn’t help a groan of disappointment, tugging uselessly against him.

“I’ve got you,” Gladio promised, pressing a second digit into his hole and crooking his fingers up into him. 

Prompto was still terribly sensitive after Ignis had wrenched the last orgasm out of him, but even so he arched his back to try and get those thick fingers deeper inside him. They fucked into him, scraping his prostate mercilessly, and leaving him a mess of quiet moans and shaking hips. His cock drooled against his stomach.

Another finger, another whining keen, and Prompto just wanted Gladio  _ inside.  _ Pale legs wrapped around the bigger man’s waist and jerked him closer. A whine spilled from his lips, “C’mon.”

Noct’s arms tightened around Prompto as the fingers left his body and a hard cock nudged against him. Firm hands grabbed his waist, lips pecked below his eye, and then he was so  _ full.  _ It took his breath away, the way Gladio’s cock speared him open and seemed to carve its own path inside of him. It hurt, but only because Prom had tensed up when he finally got what he wanted. The pain was inconsequential though. He couldn’t have focused on it if he wanted to. Gasping for breath he squeezed his eyes tight and twitched against Noctis.

“You okay?” The prince asked.

The blond could only manage a weak nod and a desperate moan. Groaning low in his throat Gladiolus started to move, cock dragging deliciously inside of him and punching against his sweet spot with every stab. It only took a few more thrusts before Prom was cumming. He arched against Noct, baring his neck, and trembled. The man tried to keep moving but he had to stop, Prompto being so tight around him it almost hurt. Gladio’s eyes flashed up to where the blond had his neck taught and scent glands bare and a sudden urge had him leaning in slightly, wanting to sink his teeth into them. Noctis was quick to put his hand around his best friends neck, rubbing the swollen glands as he slowly went limp, eyes watching the Shield warily.

“I’m not going to bite him,” Gladio growled.

“You were sure thinking about it.”

It was only Prompto’s squirming that stopped the oncoming fight, shaking fingers gripping at Gladio’s bicep. “Don’t stop.”

Gladiolus grinned. “Wouldn’t think of it, Chocobo.”

His thrust were slow but deep, and Prompto was thankful. His nerves were alive and he wasn’t sure how much battering his prostate could take. He hadn’t gotten more than one orgasm before passing out before when Noct and Ignis were helping him. Now he had two and was feeling the ache in his bones.

Still, his body wasn’t satisfied, and he knew it wouldn’t be unless he got the one thing the alpha and his prince wanted to withhold from him. 

Prompto’s nails cut into Gladio’s arm as the larger man started moving faster. He could only smile giddily as he took it, letting the man chase after his own completion. His hips twitched with each press against his prostate, almost too much to handle. His cock still laid hard against his stomach, covered in cum, but he didn’t reach for it knowing Noctis would grab his hands again and he just wanted to touch Gladio. He ran his free hand over the mans chest, feeling the muscles bunch and move with exertion, and the man leaned over him to give him more to touch. His kiss was smothering. More teeth and tongue then before but Prompto moaned into his mouth all the same. 

He felt the knot at the base of Gladio’s cock then, too small to catch but large enough to feel as it pressed in and then out of him. Prompto whined at the feeling.  _ That  _ was what he needed, and he was determined to get it. It got bigger, almost painful as it punched its way through his body, but he was elated.

Until Gladio grunted out. “I’m going to pull out.”

Prompto wanted to cry, and with a panicked shout he wrapped his legs around Gladio’s hips and pushed himself against his cock. His knot popped painfully into him leaving his spine rigid. 

“Prom!” Gladio called out in shock.

The Shield moved to pull away but it was too late. He was already cumming, leaning over the smaller man and grinding hard against him. Prompto whined as the knot tugged at his rim but it didn’t leave. He arched his back as his cock made a weak attempt to spurt, twitching against his stomach, as he felt Gladio’s cum deep inside of him. He was filling him, utterly and completely, and it was everything the omega wanted. The ache in his body was finally gone leaving nothing but complete bliss. He hadn’t felt this amazing since his heat had started.

Distantly, he heard Noctis barking into his phone. “Day after pills. Prompto might be clearheaded enough to know who he wants to fuck but still heat crazy to be stupid as shit.”

Prompto fell asleep then, Gladio’s knot still in him.

__  
  
  


Prompto’s heat passed by with relative ease with Gladio there to sate the worst of him. He didn’t knot him again, having learned his lesson the first time and getting creative with positions to keep it from happening again. When Prom’s heat finally ended his muscles ached where he didn’t realize he had muscles and his head pounded against his skull angrily. Noct was there to give him some painkillers and help him in the shower.

Clean and more than ready to go back to sleep Prompto swallowed his complaints and followed Noctis to the small restaurant where Iggy and Gladio waited for them.

“We ordered you guys food already,” Ignis stated. “Extra for Prompto, given how little he’s eaten in the past week. Here’s your suppressants.”

Prompto felt shame well up inside of him as Ignis handed him a bottle and he wished he had pretended to sleep a little longer. The last couple of weeks felt like a blur, the bits and pieces he remembered mostly hazy and the few clear ones more than embarrassing. He remembered enough to know Noct and Ignis both had their fingers inside of him, and he remembered Gladio fucking him in vivid detail. He wanted to go crawl off and let the local wildlife get him. The slower they killed him the better.

“I’m sorry,” he said thickly.

Noctis gave him a strange look. “For what?”

Prompto  _ really  _ didn’t want to relive why he was sorry. He sucked in a breath. “For delaying us even more.”

Ignis waved him off. “It was no trouble, these things happen. What matters now is that you’re feeling better.”

Prompto watched his slim fingers, the same ones that had been inside him these past two weeks, wrap around his glass of water and swallowed heavy. Of course Ignis would treat it like business and he felt a little more relieved knowing that. 

“Yeah, Prom,” Noctis piped up. “You would have done the same for me.”

“I’m not sure I would have fucked your spoiled ass,” Gladio admitted. 

The prince rolled his eyes. “Like I would let your dick anywhere near me.”

“Now that everyone’s clear headed and ready,” Ignis started. “We just need to catch the next boat.”

“I’m afraid you’re out of luck.”

They all turned to the new voice. The man before them was something of a fashion disaster and wearing far too many layer for how hot it was. Dark maroon hair fell in waves around his face and his amber stared at them as if he knew them. Something felt off, Prompto could feel it, but if they others others saw it in he man they didn’t show it. He shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.

“Are we?” Noctis asked, and the blond felt relieved to hear the caution in his voice.

“The boats bring you here,” the man continued. 

“What about them?” Prompto asked.

“Well,” he turned around to stare at the dock. “They’ll not take you forth.”

“And what’s your story?” Gladio asked.

“I’m an impatient traveler ready to turn ship.” The man walked towards them and Prompto felt his skin crawl. “The ceasefire’s getting us nowhere.”

He flicked something at Noctis and it glinted in the light. Gladio caught it in his fist before it could hit the Prince. Ignis kept his eyes trained on him, watching his every step.

Gladio opened his palm and stared down at what he had caught. “What’s this, some sort of souvenir?”

For a moment Prompto forgot his fear, leaning in closer to try and get a look. “They make those?”

Noctis shot him an exasperated look, “What? No.”

“Consider it your allowance,” The man said.

Prompto looked back over to him, eyebrows furrowing. He didn’t like the sound of that.

“Yeah, and who’s allowing us?” Gladio asked gruffly.

“A man of no consequence.”

He turned around, walking away then, and when he was finally out of sight Prompto relaxed back in his chair.

“What a creep,” he muttered.

“You sure seemed interested in what he had to throw at me,” Noct smirked.

Prom flushed, “It looked cool. I got distracted. Do you really think the port is closed?”

“I’m skeptical, but I won’t discount the possibility,” Ignis admitted, pushing up his glasses.

“I say we go check it out for ourselves,” Gladiolus said.

“Food first,” Ignis insisted, and right on time their plates arrived.

Prompto started to drool, “Oh man, I’m starved.”

“I’ll bet,” Ignis said with a small smile. 

The shame was still there, but as they laughed and bickered Prompto was starting to feel somewhat better. Anxiety still swirled in his head at their previous encounter and he was concerned about finding a way to Altissia, but as he ate and laughed he pushed it to the back of his mind. 

Everything would be fine, he promised himself. Nothing but smooth sailing from here.

__  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
